SPICE!
by Kimi Yamata
Summary: A modified story based off of the song SPICE! sung by Kagamine Len. I did fix his relationship with Rin from not being able to get her to getting her but they had to go through some crap with Meiko, Kaito, and Miku.
1. Chapter 1 Some Birthday Morning

"Len, wake up!" Rin yelled using both hands to shake him. She didn't want to wait for him on their birthday. She wanted to go out and have fun with everyone before Miku had to leave on tour again. This was the one day that Miku could be home. She was always gone on holidays and every other day of the year.

Len groaned, rolled over, and pulled the covers over his head. "Fine! I'll go out and have fun with everyone myself!" Rin crossed her arms and stomped out of the room.

The house was dark and quiet. _**Too**__ quiet_ she thought. She walked down the hall passing all of the closed doors. _Is everyone still asleep?_

She finally reached the kitchen and turned on the light. "Surprise!" Everyone came out from their hiding places around the corners and up from behind the counters. "Happy birthday, Rin!" Rin was so excited. The young, energetic blonde was jumping up and down. The bow on her head was bouncing up and down like a rabbit's ears.

Miku opened her arms, signaling to Rin that she wanted a hug. Rin was a little suspicious of the smirk on the aquamarine-haired girl's face. But she was too excited to hesitate. She ran into her arms and wrapped her arms around the older girl's waist. Miku was only two years older than her but Rin was still so much shorter. Her head reached just at Miku's collarbone.

A pair of hands wrapped around her hips and lifted her up off of her feet. She recognized the sleeves of the white and blue trench coat. "Kaito nii-san, put me down!" she started screaming and kicking her legs playfully.

The blue-haired man put her down and whispered in her ear, "I have a surprise for you later."

"Okay!" Rin said, completely oblivious to what he really meant.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Len rolled over with the covers over his head. He had a screaming headache and felt like he would vomit at any minute.

The night before, Meiko and Kaito took him out to a bar and got drinks. Of course he wasn't old enough to drink but Meiko had him drink it anyways. When all three of them were drunk, there was no going back.

Len - slowly but surely - got up, put his black shorts and his white t-shirt on, and walked out of the room. He could hear all the noise everyone was making in the kitchen so there must be a party in there. That's all he needed: more excitement. He shut his eyes in the bright lights of the kitchen. When he opened them up slowly again, he saw everyone that lived in the house there. Even Meiko and Kaito were lively and awake. _How can they do that? _

Meiko turned around and ran after Len. "There my little adult!" she screamed, glomping him and falling to the floor. Everyone in the room gasped out of shock. Meiko got up and helped the unable-to-move boy up. "He's fine! He just has a hangover."

Everyone accepted that response since it was normal to have drinkers in the house. Len joined in the festivities even with how bad he felt. He had a weird feeling…

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

After the festivities, Len was ready to just go to bed. He looked at the clock; it was 9:00 pm. He said good night to everyone, but Meiko, Kaito, and Rin were missing. He figured they were at a bar somewhere. He walked out of the kitchen and down the hall a little ways.

"Kaito nii-san? What's wrong with you?"

Len stopped dead in front of the room Rin's voice was coming from. He leaned against the door and listened further.

"Just lay still, Rin."

"Wait Kaito nii-san! No! Ah…" Rin screamed softly. Thought's of multiple things that could be going on in there screamed through Len's head. He had to see for himself. He opened the door just a crack and saw Kaito hovering over a nude Rin on the bed.

His teal eyes grew wide. He shut the door quietly and ran down the hall as fast as he could, not caring how bad his head hurt. He ran into his room, shut the door, and sat on his bed. He couldn't believe it. Kaito and Rin? Impossible! But he couldn't unsee what he has already seen.

He heard the door open and close. "What's wrong, Len?" That was Meiko's voice. Len's body won't move so he didn't even look at her. "You heard huh?" She sat on the bed and rested her chin on his shoulder. She looked into his eyes, they were blank, his mind was empty, she could tell.

She lifted her chin and whispered in his ear, "Well, I know how to make you feel better."

Her warm breath in Len's ear made him flinch. His eyes grew wide as he looked down at the bed he was sitting on.

"Just clear your mind, close your eyes, and let your instincts take over…" she breathed. She reached behind her and gripped the zipper of her tube top between her figures and unzipped it a little. But she was stopped as Len pushed her down by her shoulders.

Meiko was caught off guard; there she was, lying on the bed, with Len hovering over her. She couldn't tell what he was thinking; all she could see was a shadow over his eyes. The harmless innocent Len wasn't there anymore.


	2. Chapter 2 Hey, My SPICE

Len held down Meiko's wrists tightly next to her head. He leaned down and kissed her neck where the collar bone was and we worked his way up to her jaw. He could feel Meiko breathing heavily already. Her body was heating up quickly. He whispered in her ear, "My spice, I'll give only to you now." Meiko gasped as if she had been holding her breath. Len took this opportunity and kissed her, greedily slipping his tongue into her mouth.

Meiko pulled her wrists out of Len's grip, quickly untied his yellow tie, and threw it onto the ground.

Len broke away from her lips and continued down toward her neck, leaving a wet trail down her jaw. He nipped at her skin while reaching around her waist and to her back. Meiko let out a moan of pleasure as he slowly unzipped her top. He threw the shirt onto the ground where a growing pile of clothes were.

The older brunette gripped onto the younger boy's shoulders as he slipped his hand back under her, reaching for her bra. He unclipped the hooks and slid it down her smooth, soft, and luscious arms, leaving her with nothing but her skirt and panties.

He continued to follow the imaginary trail down to the left side of her large, modest chest, his free hand kneading and massaging the other. He gently kissed the rosy bud before taking it into his mouth. Len was enjoying this delicious torture as he heard Meiko's moans grow louder. She was breathing heavily and her body was hot as fire.

He continued down to her stomach, his tongue briefly dipping into her belly button, and stopped. The skirt was in the way. He slipped his thumbs into the waistband and pulled down. The skirt was off and Meiko was left with nothing but her panties.

Len positioned himself to where he was straddling her leg, his leg in between both of hers. He slithered back up her body following the same path he had left. His face was now met with Meiko's again. Her mouth was open from trying to catch her breath. He licked his lips before slipping his tongue into her mouth before their lips were locked.

Len slipped her panties off. He could feel the heat from her open area. He slithered back down her body and gently slipped his tongue in and out. Meiko's back arched as she screamed, "Len!" She had finally reached her climax.

Len pulled away and was still on all fours on the bed; Meiko was crouched like a tiger at the other end. She crawled slowly towards him which (for good reason) freaked him out and sat down regularly now.

Meiko took pleasure in seeing his eyes so wide. She up close to face, rested her hand against his chest, and pushed him into the headboard. She ripped his armbands off and then tugged his shirt over his head. They had switched positions; she was now the seme. She trapped his arms over the headboard and between the wall and the headboard; he was unable move now.

It was when Meiko grabbed the belt loops of his shorts that he had made a mistake in leaving his legs straight out. She let go with one hand and ripped both leg warmers off. She then tugged the shorts down his legs and onto the floor. It was then that she noticed that she pulled hard enough to bring his drawers down along with the shorts. She had returned the favor; Len was now completely exposed.

She walked up his legs on her knees and sat on his thighs. She leaned forward, using her arms for support, and bit Len's bottom lip and gently pulled. Len was pulled forward. He freed his arms and pulled Meiko to his waist as he pressed his lips to hers. Meiko pulled Len's short ponytail out to release chin length hair. She buried her hands into his golden-blonde hair as he pulled her closer.

_**"If we love each other, it will be okay?"**_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

That morning Len woke up to the bright sunlight pouring into his window. He sat up and massaged his forehead. He looked sleepily around the room. He stood up and put his regular clothes on. He stretched to the point where he almost touched the ceiling fan. This was the most energetic he has felt in all his years.

He walked to the kitchen where he found Meiko, Miku, Rin, Kaito, and the newcomer Teto. Everyone but Meiko was at the table eating. Meiko was standing at the counter cooking. He walked past Meiko, gently pinching her side as he did so.

Meiko jumped and playfully hit him on the arm. He then took his previously prepared plate off of the counter and took his seat at the table next to Rin. He noticed that both Rin and Kaito were in happy moods. _A little too happy for my liking_, he thought.

He didn't look at Rin or Kaito directly in the eye, even when he was talking to them. However, he didn't know why he felt so weird around Rin now.

**Did I gross you out enough? If I didn't I'll just have to pump up the volume! XD jk I can't do that or I'll have problems. I'm am giving some of the credit Setsune Revolution. I got some of these ideas from her. Her fanfics are amazing so go check them out!**


	3. Chapter 3 Aquamarine Gets It

School has started for the Vocaloids. Miku was back for the school year, Rin, Teto, and all the other Vocaloids are in the same class for safety and privacy reasons.

There was a test coming up in a week and Len wanted to do his best on the test. But he couldn't concentrate. Ever since that night when he saw Rin and Kaito at it and when he and Meiko made love, his mind couldn't keep thoughts from flying all over the place.

With his black uniform on and his glasses, he sat there in their home library reading. He reached a point where he just couldn't concentrate anymore. He wanted more. _How could it have taken me this long to figure this out? _

The sound of someone's footsteps told him that someone has come in. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a long, aquamarine ponytail come out from behind the bookshelf. "Hey, Miku!" He got up and walked over to her. He couldn't help but think like he was. He wanted her; now.

"H-hi, Len," she stuttered. He wrapped his right arm around her hip and pulled her in, their lips only centimeters away. Miku blushed and didn't even bother to hide it. "I-it's my birthday today," she started.

"Oh, I know," he interrupted. He leaned down a little and rested his fingers on the knot of her red uniform tie.

Miku gripped his biceps and whispered, "Satisfy me…"

Len took on a sly smile. He loosened her tie. _Perfect. _He stood straight up and looked into her tear filled eyes. He wanted to make her suffer. _I'm going to have a little fun._ He opened his mouth slightly, letting a bit of his tongue hang out as he loosened the collar of his shirt. He then took of the black uniform coat; under it was a plain white long sleeve collared shirt.

Miku couldn't stand it. She was breathing heavily and her face was completely red. She was dizzy. _Her first time._ She sat/fell onto the table next to her. Len supported himself with his arms on the desk, Miku between them. He leaned down so that he could take her loose tie into his mouth.

Miku put her hand on Len's cheek. Her hand was warm and damp. Len could feel her suffering; and he was enjoying it. He took his hand and lifted her collar to reveal the tie band. He leaned in and gripped between his teeth. He gently tugged at it until it came loose and it fell to the floor.

With that out of way, he kissed her neck and worked his way up as he started unbuttoning her sweatshirt. He reached the corner of her lips and pulled away a few centimeters. "Open up," he whispered.

Miku complied and opened her mouth a little bit. Len greedily slipped in his tongue first. Len had unbuttoned the sweatshirt. He ran his hands slowly up Miku's sides, over her chest, and to her shoulders.

Miku broke away from the kiss and let out a soft moan. Len went straight for the nerve area of the neck. He slipped the sweatshirt down Miku's arms and threw it onto the ground. He nipped at her neck as he slipped his hands under her shirt, and making the buttons pop open as he went up. He was determined to make her scream.

"No…Len…ah!" she moaned a little louder that time. She clenched her teeth, buried her head into his shoulder, and wrapped her arms around him. Her shirt opened up as Len undid the last button and ran it off her arms. Miku was left with only her blue and white striped bra, her skirt, and panties.

Len couldn't meet his goal on this table though. He picked her up and laid her down on the couch. Len followed up with one leg still on the ground, the other on the other side of the restless Aquamarine-haired girl.

Miku knew that this was it. Len would take her virginity, and she was okay with that.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Len slid his hands under Miku's lower back. Her back arched up giving Len more room to slowly slide his hands up her back. Miku, gripping Len's biceps tightly, moaned with pleasure as he unclipped her bra. The straps slid down her fair, delicate skin making it easier for him to pull it off. He pressed his lips to hers as he firmly kneaded her breasts. He could feel the vibrations from her loud moaning on his lips and in his mouth.

His hands ran down her tight stomach and into the waistbands of her skirt. He pushed it down and off of her legs. Next, her underwear.

Len's wrapped his figures around Miku's shins below him and snaked up to the waistband. Miku's moans of torture were music to his ears. He kissed Miku's stomach as he started to pull down on the waistband. "Len…! No…!" she breathed.

He stopped and slithered up her luscious, shaking body and put his right cheek to her left and whispered into her ear, "My spice, I'll give it only to you now. My taste that makes you dazed, feel it with your body…" These words left Miku paralyzed. She held her breath for a second and flinched when something warm and wet slipped into her ear. Her long, aquamarine pigtails were untied, leaving a river of hair dropping onto the couch and the floor.

Len was getting impatient. It didn't take this long to make Meiko scream. He knew what his objective was. Without hesitating, he took Miku's panties off. He snaked back down near her hip bone and looked at Miku's face.

Her eyes were tightly closed, her mouth open trying to catch her breath, her back arched. He took pride in her suffering. He continued down her bikini line and reached her core. He slowly and carefully inserted his tongue.

"Len!" Miku screamed. Her back arched up higher than ever, she tried to grab hold of the couch, but there was nothing to grip onto. Len had reached his goal. He was done. He pulled out of the girl and sat up.

Miku's chest was rising and falling rapidly. Len stood up and picked up his coat. He covered Miku up with it and set her clothes by the couch. He was done, he's had his fun. He gently kissed her forehead and walked out of the library.

He passed all of the closed doors; he's learned his lesson about being slow in the hall once; he didn't want something like that to happen again. Wishful thinking. A single door was cracked open and he couldn't help but look. There was Rin sitting on a desk, wrapping her arms under Kaito's, and Kaito kissing her neck.

He ran down the hall and around the corner. He leaned his back against the wall, threw his head against it, and closed his eyes.

"Len?" a soft voice called. He look to the left to see Akita standing there blushing. "I-I don't know another way to put this but…." She paused and closed her eyes. "I love you!"

Len was caught off guard. Akita? Love him? He gave her a smile but inside, it was a sly smile. He walked over to her and touched his right shoulder to her left and looked at her.

Akita looked up into his dark, teal eyes and hers started to well up with tears of fright. She was scared he would turn her away.

Len looked into the golden-yellow orbs staring into his. He lifted his hand and gently wiped away a tear falling down Akita's cheek. "You don't have to be scared. I wouldn't turn you down, Neru."

Akita's tears turned to tears of happiness. Len wrapped his arms around her and set his chin on her head. She gripped onto the back of his shirt and hugged him tightly.

Len knew that Akita wasn't so dumb as to let him have her that night. He'd have to take a little easy. They were set to go to the movies the next night and he would see how she felt then.


	4. Chapter 4 Enter: Akita Neru

Len was wearing a casual outfit…

since it was the movies. There was this new movie out that Akita said she wanted to go see so they were going out to see it. Len waited outside the theater listening to all the sounds and voices around him. He didn't remember it being quite so loud before. But that might have been because it was late at night with all of the other Vocaloids.

"Len, sorry I'm late! It took a while to find this outfit!" Akita yelled running from across the street. Len was stunned; he didn't recall ever seeing Akita so carefree and casual!

"It's fine! I think I was early," Len said. He took her hand in his and started towards the crowded ticket booth. They waited in line, talking, laughing, and having a great time already. When they finally reached the ticket booth, they were told that the tickets to the movie were sold out.

"Aw!" Akita whined. "Oh well… I guess we'll have to go another time." She sounded like she was going to cry. Not if Len had anything to say about it. There was one plus side to being well known and the "younger sibling" of Hatsune Miku. Or so everyone liked to think of him and Rin as her younger siblings. Len showed an I.D. and 2000 yen.

"Look, this is kinda important here so if you could hook up with some private viewing or somethin that'd be great," Len said with a smirk on his face.

The girl in the booth was nearly jumping up and down at this information (she didn't recognize him). "Of course! Right away!" She picked up the phone and called in for a private theater.

Akita was already walking away when Len caught her and told her. "Len, that has to be expensive! Are you sure?"

"I have my ways," Len shrugged. Akita smiled and walked in next to Len. Them being there was no longer a secret. Everyone now knew-probably from the girl in the booth who blabbed-and was surrounding them.

They managed to get through the crown and get their food. Of course they got it all for free because the guy thought Akita was cute. They walked down the hall and into the empty theater where the manager of the theater was waiting for them.

"Hello! I am the manager here! Your movie will start once you take your desired seat. We are very honored to have you come here!" He bowed and walked out. They took their seats in the middle row, in the middle seats. The movie started a minute after they sat down.

Len should've figured that it was a romance movie. _Why do girls like watching this mushy stuff on dates?_ he thought. But he sat and suffered the whole way though.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Akita and Len were walking down the hall talking about the movie. Akita seemed to enjoy it which was good but Len just had to play along with her just to make her happy and not feel bad the whole way home. They walked up the front steps to the porch of the Vocaloid house. Len held the door for her and shut it behind them. Akita took his hand in hers and dragged him to her room.

_She doesn't stall does she? _he thought. She shut her door.

She forcefully pushed Len against the wall and wouldn't let him move. "Len, you have no idea how long I've loved you!" Tears started to well up her eyes. "Ever since I came here you've been nothing but kind to me, and all I ever did was shy away!" She let go of him and buried her face into her hands.

_What am I doing?_ he thought. He took her arm and pulled her into a tight hug. Akita started crying and buried her face in his shoulder. _I can't do this to her._

After what seemed like forever Akita spoke, "Len? I'd like to make it up to you."

"What do you mean by that?" He had a good guess on what it was but he felt he should ask anyways.

"Make me yours," she whispered. Len thought about it for a second and realized something he never had before. Akita slid her hands up his back up to his shoulder blades.

Len couldn't bring himself to do it. He gently pushed her to the wall, backed away, and leaned against the wall with one hand next to Akita's head. "I can't do this Akita. Not to you. You've made me realize something and it's probably that you wouldn't like. "What do you mean?"

"Look, Akita," he started. "You're a great girl and I wouldn't want to do anything to hurt you. But 'making you mine' would just hurt both of us. I'm sorry." He opened the door and ran down the hall too concentrated to even see Meiko who was standing near the door eavesdropping.

"Len!"

He turned around and now saw her. "Meiko…You heard?"

"Course I heard. She's not here," she said. "She's in the park with Kaito."

Len had no words. He could only spit out two words: "Thanks, Meiko…"

"Sorry, Len."

He numbly trudged back to his room; fell on the bed…then darkness


	5. Chapter 5 Truth Be Known

"Where's Len?" Rin asked, taking a bite of the rice. She noticed that Len never came out to eat breakfast and wondered where he was and what was wrong with him.

"Sleeping," Meiko snapped.

"That's all? Is something wrong with him? Jeez! He's such a lazy…" she was cut off.

"'Lazy'? You think he's lazy? Why can't you think of him the way he thinks about you? Can't you just think of him instead of yourself for a change?" Meiko threw the spoon on the ground and stomped out of the room.

Rin didn't know what to think. She looked at Miku for support. Miku shook her head. "She's right, Rin. I've heard the whole story and you need to think of him and help him."

"I can't believe this! What did I do to him!" Rin screamed. "Kaito, at least you'll support me here right?"

Kaito nodded. "I don't know what's going on either."

Miku jumped up. "Kaito it has everything to do with you! You took her away from him! So as a result Len relieved some stress! I would know!"

"Oh! So now this is my fault?"

"It's both of your faults!" Miku followed Meiko out of the room, stomping the whole way out the front door.

Rin thought about it. _What did I do? I don't remember ever saying anything to him to anger him. _she thought. She got up and excused herself from the table. She walked down the hall thinking the whole way. She opened Len's room door and closed it behind her. "Hey, Len? You awake?"

No response…

"Look," she started. "I don't know what I did to make you mad so why can't you tell me?"

Len finally rolled over onto his back. "Because I'd ruin you and Kaito's **precious** relationship."

"How did you know?" Rin asked. Rin didn't know anyone knew; especially Len. She knew he would freak out. He was a little overprotective when it came to her dating life.

"Oh yeah, sure think everyone in the house won't hear you? I heard it outside the door!" Len sat up quickly!

"Okay, Len! Tell me the truth! That's not really why you're mad is it?"

Len fell silent and opened a pack of 'pokky' and put one in his mouth.

"You're jealous aren't you?"

"Who said I was jealous?" he sat up as soon as she finished saying '"jealous".

"I can just tell," she said smiling.

Len just glared at her and put another piece of 'pokky' in his mouth. (Half of the 'pokky' was still sticking out of his mouth.)

"Hey, can I have a piece?" Rin asked as sweetly as she could.

Len gave her a smirk and still glared. "Sorry to disappoint ya, but that was the one," he said, the pokky still stinking out.

"Then I guess we'll have to share," she whispered. She bit down on the end and nibbled at it. As her lips go closer, Len's heart stared pumping faster and faster.

"Rin? What're you doing?" he asked not able to let go of the stick of 'pokky'. "Wai-" he was cut off by Rin's lips against his. Caught him by surprise. He pulled away and swallowed the 'pokky'. "What about Kaito?"

"He'll understand," Rin paused for a moment. "But…that'll depend on you," she stuttered. Len didn't know what to say.

"How am I supposed to know what you want, Rin? That's up to you! Whatever…you choose…I'll accept it," he spat out, turning his head away and looking down.

Rin thought for a second. _Does that mean what I think it does? Well then…_ She put her hand on his jaw line and turned his head towards her. Len took her hand in his and lowered it. He wrapped his free hand around the side of neck, pulled her in, and kissed her.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

Rin made a break with Kaito and now she and Len were working towards a relationship. Meiko decided to take everyone out for a drink. Len didn't have a single drop because of what happened last time. But Rin on the other hand had as much as she wanted and Meiko got them for her.

They were there for about two hours. Len found the drunken Rin entertaining to watch. She fell out of the bar stool multiple times and she couldn't stop laughing to save her life. But you know what they say, "It's all fun-and-games until someone gets hurt".

Rin fell out of the chair and didn't get up. Meiko decided that it was time to go home. Of course Len was stuck carrying Rin the whole way.

Walking down the hall in the house is when Rin finally opened her eyes. "Rin, are you okay?" Len asked.

She put one of her hands on her forehead. "Oh jeez what a headache! Let me stand."

"I don't think so, Rin. You're too drunk," Len said throwing her up a little to get a better grip so that he didn't drop her. He slid the door to her room open with his foot and laid her on her bed. He sat down next to her. "Idiot, now you're going to have a hangover," he said jokingly and smiling.

No response…

_She must be asleep already. Guess I better get to bed too. _He stood up trying not to move the bed so much that it would wake her up. He tip-toed out of the room and gently opened and closed the door. He got to his room and fell on the bed. _Jeez! I'm tired!_ Sleep took him over.


	6. Chapter 6 A Stronger Bond

"Len, are you awake?" a soft, hoarse voice asked.

Len jerked awake and sat up. He turned around and saw a blurry image of Rin in the door way. She was wearing an orange, ruffled tank top with an orange pair of loose capris. "I am now," he groaned, rubbing his eyes to clear his vision. "What's up?"

She closed the door behind her and walked over to the side of the bed. "I couldn't sleep," she whispered.

"Sorry, Rin but what am I supposed to do about it?" He rested his head in the palm of his hand and closed his tired eyes. "You should go ask Miku or Meiko about it."

Rin kneeled on the bed in front of Len and rested her forehead on his shoulder. "I think all that sake is getting to me," she whispered, wrapping her arms around him.

"It's your fault for drinking all that." He rested his hand on the back of her head.

Rin dropped her hands, leaned on them, and started to cry. "Len, you jerk!"

"Hey! What'd I do?" Len leaned back and slid away from her a few centimeters.

"Don't you like me at all?" she softly screamed so that no one in the house could hear her. "Here I am looking for some comfort and all you can do is put one hand on my back! You liar! You jerk!"

Len couldn't say anything. She was right. He was a coward not even able the hug the one he **really** loved. They sat in the awkward silence for a moment until Rin broke the silence.

"If you don't want me here, then I guess I'll just go," she whispered. She stood up and started walking towards the door. She was stopped by Len's hand wrapping tightly around her wrist and pulling. She quickly found herself wrapped in Len's arms with her head hovering just above his shoulder.

"You're right and wrong at once," he started. "You're right that I'm a jerk and a coward, but you're wrong about me not caring about you. That's where you're completely off." His grip around her got tighter. Rin's eyes were filling with tears. She buried her head in his shoulder and threw her arms over his shoulders and hugged him tightly.

Rin all of a sudden felt dizzy. She collapsed and fell into Len's arms. "Hey, Rin? You okay!" She was breathing heavily and she had a high fever. Len sat cross-legged on the floor next to her. "What am I going to do with you?" he laughed, brushing her hair out of her eyes. "You can't fool me, Rinny. I know you all too well. If you want somethin' you ask for it."

"Fine, you caught me," she sat and threw her hands up in the air. Len stood up and held his hand out. Rin took it and he pulled her up to her feet.

"It's late," he started. "You should probably go back to bed." He pointed with his thumb at the door.

Pain shot through the back of his head and down his spine as he hit the wall. He nearly fell before Rin caught him by his tie. He leaned his hands against the wall and pulled himself up. "What the hell was that for, Rin? Jeez! Ow!" he snapped, rubbing the back of his head. "You didn't have to push that-" he was cut off by a tug at his tie.

Rin pulled him in. Her lips met with his. Len had the deer in headlights look on his face. Rin pulled away, let go of his tie, and looked down. "I'm sorry," she whispered. She started to walk towards the door. Len was frozen where he was. _Didn't see that coming! _he thought. She turned the handle to the door and walked halfway out the door before Len finally said something.

"Hey, make sure you get enough sleep so you're ready for Valentine's Day tomorrow," he smiled.

This made Rin feel happy. "Okay I will," she quietly closed the door behind her. Rin walked down the hall into her room and gently closed the door behind her. She into the bed and immediately fell asleep.


	7. Chapter 7 Valentine's Day Part 1

Rin was wide awake and ready for Valentine's Day. It's 9:00 a.m., the sun is shining, and not a cloud obscured the sky as far as the eye could see. It was a gorgeous day. Rin wanted to look as cute and beautiful as she could for Len. She skipped to her closet and shuffled through all of her clothes.

After fifteen minutes of searching she put on the outfit she had picked out. It was perfect. She had blue leggings on with a light pink skirt ruffled around the bottom border on top of it; a dark pink, long sleeved shirt with small white polka-dots all over it under a pink-orange colored shirt with sleeves that started from her neck to her shoulders. It had a light blue 'L' on it with three red hearts inside it, a strawberry, and a light blue 'P' with five red hearts inside it. It was perfect, she was ready.

Rin slid the door of her room open and skipped down the hall humming the tune of her and Len's song "Discotheque Love". She reached the kitchen and found two plates of strawberry shortcake on the table for her and Len. Beside her plate was a note:

_Dear Rin and Len,_

_ I left this strawberry shortcake out just in _

_ case you didn't want anything else. But if you _

_ want something else go ahead and make your-_

_ selves something, but make sure to put the short-_

_ cake in the refrigerator. We've all gone out to_

_ leave you two alone. You lovebirds go out, have_

_ fun, and be careful. _

_ Love,_

_ Meiko_

Rin's face turned a light pink with anger and embarrassment. She crumbled it into a ball and threw it away. She walked back to the table, picked up the plates, and put them in the refrigerator. She wanted to make a banana split for Len. It was his favorite dessert and she wanted to do something special for him. She took out all of the supplies for the split and started to make it.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

Len's eyes slowly opened but were shortly forced shut by the blinding light of the sun. He rolled over and laid there with his eyes closed.

_Wait! Today is Valentine's Day! _He shot up out of bed and ran to his closet. He pulled out a green short sleeved jacket with buckles wrapped around the collar, a white shirt with a golden squared-out bass clef in the bottom left corner, one short orange belt, one longer orange belt, and dark blue pants. He threw the shirt on with the jacket on top. He clipped one side on the shorter belt to the front belt loop and clipped the other side to the back belt loop, then did the same with the longer belt.

He slid the door of his room open and ran down the hall. As he was running he quickly put his chin length hair into its normal everyday pigtail. He ran into the kitchen and saw Rin making a banana split, his favorite dessert. She looked over at him and smiled. "Good morning, Len! Happy Valentine's Day!"

Len had no words. She was up early making a split, and he stayed in bed. He pulled her in close to him and hugged her tightly. Rin was caught off guard and drop some ice cream on the peach tiled counter. But she wrapped her arms around him in return. She knew this was his thanks and his apology even though she never felt offended. But she didn't say anything.

Len loosened his grip but Rin looked at him still staying where she was. She rested her hand against his cheek, gave him a swift kiss, and pulled away. Len wasn't satisfied but there wasn't anything he could do about it.

Rin gave him the bowl of ice cream, latched onto his arm, and pulled him over to the table. "Taste it," she said in a happy tone. "This is my first time making one and I want to know how you like it," she said with a big grin on her face. Len took a spoonful which he might regret because he knew Rin couldn't cook worth crap yet. But this time it was different. The chill of the ice cream mixed with the warmer banana sent a rush of relief through his body. The taste of the sugar was not too intense or too light. She got it just right.

"Wow, Rin! I'm impressed!" he said, raising his voice a little bit. He kept eating, a little faster this time.

"I'm glad you like it!" She sounded very chipper and happy. He'd never seen her this way before. She took an orange from the fruit/vegetable bowl in the middle of the bright, wooden table.

The moment she started to peal it Len stopped. "Is that all you're having?"

"Yeah, I couldn't find anything I really wanted."

Len stood up without saying a word and walked into the kitchen. She knew exactly what she would want. Her favorite drink: an orange smoothie. He opened the refrigerator and took out the supplies. He then took the blender out of the cupboard and plugged it in. Rin watched him from the table with a vague idea of what he was doing.

He threw in the shaved ice, the orange juice, the sugar, and a couple slices of banana just the way she liked it. She always ordered it when the whole Vocaloid family went down the road to the Fruity Smoothie, so he looked up the recipe for it some weeks ago. The loud roaring of the blender threw off every thought either of them had.

When it seemed as though it was shaved enough, Len turned the blender off and poured it into a tall glass. Rin was already halfway finished with the orange by the time he set it in front of her. "At least drink this. It's the least I can do," he said, sitting down in his chair. "I can't just sit here and watch you eat only an orange while I eat a banana split now can I?"

Rin stared at the drink. She was numb with happiness. Len finished the last bit of banana and looked at her. "Rin, are you okay?" She squeezed her eyes shut and a tear slid down her cheek. Len slid down from his chair and balanced on the balls of his feet-knees bent, his arms resting on his leg-in front of her.

"Nothing."

"Well, there's gotta be somethin' wrong if you're crying don't you think?"

"There's nothing 'wrong' I'm just….happy," she stammered.

Len laughed.

"What are you laughing at? I'm serious!"

"I'm laughing at you, stupid! Come on, stop crying." He gently wiped the tear off her cheek. "Let's get out of the house, go do something fun. What do you say?"

Rin sniffled. "Okay. Sounds good."


End file.
